


Alright, Padfoot?

by sadgorl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Saying I Love You, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgorl/pseuds/sadgorl
Summary: the importance of saying i love you for the first time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Alright, Padfoot?

His heart is beating out of his chest as they walk the path from Honeyduke’s cellar back toward Gryffindor Tower. Remus is leaning on him– he smells like cloves and cinnamon and old parchment– and Sirius has never felt this way before. it’s like the entire cosmos are swirling in his chest, washing over him as the waves wash over the sand on a beach. it threatens to tug him out to sea, as if by the power of the moon. but Remus's arm slung across his pointed shoulders, keeps him grounded in this reality. for once, everything feels like it’s going alright. he can’t wipe the smile off of his face, even though his cheeks are sore from constantly battling his stoic expression. it feels like the perfect end to a perfect day of merriment and positivity, and he’s so thankful that he’s been a part of it all.

Sirius would move mountains to give Remus another one of these days, fraught with giggling and positivity, doing the things Remus wants to do. he can’t help that every time their hands have brushed, or they’ve exchanged glances, his heart skips a beat. it’s on this walk that Sirius finally realizes it. he’s completely, irrevocably, uncontrollably smitten. there’s no coming back from it either. not when Remus looks the way he does, sinking his top teeth into his bottom lip while he thinks, or the way he cards his hand through his hair to keep it out of his brilliant eyes. Sirius probably wouldn’t ever get over that. “alright moony?” he asks– and he wishes that it could be that simple to say it. that the casual way the phrase tumbles from between his lips would be exactly the same as when he admits to the fact that he is in love with Remus Lupin. but it’s not that simple. Sirius’ grey eyes meet the flush of Remus’ cheeks and make their way across his face to rosebud lips,

Sirius leans up to crush their lips together. his thin fingers tangle their way into Remus’ hair, and it’s a dizzyingly sweet display of affection, rife with his emotions. _I love you I love you I love you I love you._ He wishes that his body language would simply convey the message because his blood is on fire with the heat and passion of the nebulae and Sirius means every bit of it. when he pulls away, moony has a lovesick smile and a dazed expression that Sirius knows mirror his own. “alright Padfoot?” he grins. and Sirius knows that this is his moment. “just wanted to say I love you, you bloody tosser.” and then they’re giggling again.

They make their way up to Gryffindor tower, greeting their roommates in the common room, and collapse into Remus’ bed as soon as it’s in front of them. “good date then, yeah?” Sirius asks, waiting on bated breath for Remus’ response. sure, he just bared his soul on the walk home, and he didn’t really expect Remus to repeat the sentiment with the way he guards his feelings, but he truly did want to know whether or not Remus had fun. “yeah, pads. I love you too.” those three words send Sirius into an idiotic tizzy of adoration. his heart aches with hope and wonder in his chest. Remus’ strong arms wind around his waist as they curl up together and everything is perfect.


End file.
